Wedding Night
by marykatebooks
Summary: Avery and Karl come back to their hotel after their Wedding Day and reflect on how life brought them here. Whole lot of fluff. Oneshot. Older-Kavery.


**Okay so every time I checked the DWAB fanfiction, I'm always disappointed because you guys deserve more stories and that encourages me to write. SOOO, here's something I have been working on for awhile. I intended to make it longer but I kinda like it like this. You guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Dog With A Blog or and characters (just putting that out there).**

Avery and Karl collapsed onto their bed. It was the best night they'd ever had but the high was beginning to wear off replaced with a calm excitement. The wedding was nothing the expected but everything they could have only dreamed.

"Well that was...something." Avery smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. He laughed in response.

"Who would have thought that the doves had a vendetta against Tyler?"

"Apparently, they go way back. I still don't understand how that one bird could have been in there and know my brother by face?"

"Best night ever." Karl sighed and fell into her embrace. They continued in a comfortable silence and despite the time neither of them could think of sleeping.

"I remember when I was probably 10 I made a list of what I would and would not do in the future." Karl began. He turned to face her.

"Which was?" Avery egged him on.

"I told myself that I would be my own boss, that I should have the world under my control by the time I was eighteen, I would live in the mountains with an underground laboratory-"

"An underground laboratory?" Avery asked, in disbelief.

"I would never eat broccoli or meatloaf, but especially that I would never get married." A smile grew on both their faces at that.

"I always knew I was going to get married with a big ceremony and lots of people but, the last person I thought to was you. Yet, here we are." Avery scooted closer to him.

"Life sure screwed us over...in the best way possible."

"Yeah." They sat there together for a little while longer, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the other person. Finally, Karl sat upright and undid his bow tie.

"I'm hungry. You think they'll send us room service this late?" He simultaneously looked over the menu and decided on what he wanted.

"It's almost," she paused to look over at the clock " two in **the** morning."

"Yeah, but we're also newlyweds, young and in love. They'll eat that right up." He started for the phone and winked at her as he dialed for the front office. Avery watched in amusement and a bit of awe as he worked his charm on the hotel staff while at the same time looking over the menu. The smug look on his face signaled that he had succeeded in convincing them. He covered the phone for a second to ask her a question.

"What do you want?" She quickly settled on something she had been interested in.

"I'll take the Mac and cheese."

"The bride will have spinach artichoke mac and cheese with some garlic bread. I will take the steak, medium rare with potatoes on the side. And please don't forget red wine and chocolate, mixed. Thank you." Karl quickly hung up and looked at Avery expectedly.

"I'll give it to you, that was pretty impressive. You worked your charm and knew exactly what I wanted I this very moment."

"As your husband, that is my job. I gotta know everything that's going on in that pretty little head." Karl replied. Only a couple hours into being married and he was already wholeheartedly into it.

"Here's what I know is going through your pretty little head right now. You're in marriage heaven right now, desperately drowning in a sea of love but letting yourself go under." She proclaimed.

"Said in the words of a true artist." Karl commented.

"And let me tell you, so am I." Avery rested her head against his shoulder and sighed in content.

"I love you, Avery." Karl muttered

"I love you too...Walter." Avery laughed as Karl groaned beside her. Oh yeah, life was pretty great.

Review, Rate, or Just Read It

Until the next story, Adios


End file.
